Sweet Treat
by Creepy Nightlight
Summary: When Nutty and Flaky go out to have a nice little treat together. Fem-Flaky x Fem-Nutty. One shot.


Nutty stared out the window, chin on her palms. Flaky was a little late. She was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. It was really common for her to be late though. She never kept track of time. She wondered if she should just order for the two of them. The smell of the cakes and cookies was getting to her.

Just when she was about to call the waitress over, the door to the cafe opened, a small bell chiming. In walked the messy haired girl. She was fidgeting with the bottom of her over sized sweater.

Nutty smiled at her, "Finally! I can get my sweets!" She said it a little to loud though, causing the timid female to jump slightly.

"S-sorry I was late.. I couldn't f-find my shoes anywhere."

Nutty puts on a pouting face, "You made me wait. I never let anyone keep me from my sweets." Flaky looked like she felt bad, which she hated, so she quickly added, "Except you!"

"I will pay for everything N-nutty." She says, trying to make up for being late.

"I dunno... I like to eat a lot." She says, thinking on whether to let her friend pay for her meal. She was really low on cash at the moment. But this was Flaky. She didn't want to burden her.

"It is no problem. Your my friend..We help each other out." She says, grabbing one of the small one page menu's set in front of her.

"I will have to pay you back sometime!" She says, already knowing everything she wants.

After a few minutes of sitting there, a waitress came by the table. "Hello I am Rosie. I will be waiting on you today. Is there anything you would like to drink to start off with?"

"I would like a hot chocolate with marshmallows.. And oh, a large chocolate milkshake! With extra whip cream and some chocolate sauce mixed in."

"Wonderful choice." The young waitress smiled, "And for you?" She asks, looking over at Flaky.

"J-just sweet tea, please." Flaky says politely, her head held down a little as she says this.

"Okay. Got it. And are you ready to order?" She had her pad and pen out, ready to take it all down.

Flaky speaks out before Nutty can, "Just a slice of pumpkin pie for me."

"Flllaky, that is all you want? Come on! You will make me feel so bad." Nutty whines, not wanting Flaky just sit there and watch her eat all of the sweets.

She shakes her head, "It is okay. Order all you want Nutty."

The waitress looks at Nutty, waiting on her to order, "Okay.. Well. I want a big slice of chocolate cake, the one with the fudge icing, and creamy chocolate in the middle. And pour rainbow sprinkles and shredded chocolate on top. And maybe just a tad of chocolate sauce. Then on the side of that two scoops of mint ice cream, hot fudge poured on." She was going to order more, maybe even a few suckers or fancy chocolate pops for the road. But then she remembered who was paying for all of this, and stopped herself. She would have to wait another time for all of that.

"Wow. You sure have a big sweet tooth." Rosie gave a laugh, closing the note pad, "Okay guys. Well I will have that all out to you in a little." She walked to the back to get their order.

Nutty looked across the table at Flaky, "That wasn't to much was it? If not I can cancel you know. I can just wait till I get more money and go straight to the candy shop!" The thought of spending all her money at the candy shop made her almost drool.

"No. No. I got it." Flaky nodded her head, putting on her tiny smile. Nutty loved that smile more then anything.

"Okay then. But I swear I will get you back." She looked at the counter, where there were tons of little treats set up, all pretty expensive. Though they were nicely decorated, and looked really delicious. She just watched them, wondering how sweet each would taste. Every once and awhile she would sneak a peak at Flaky, just to see the shy smile on her face.

To her it was better then all the candy or sweets in the world.

**…**

Around ten minutes had passed, and Nutty was starting to become antsy. She was bouncing in her chair, "They need to hurry up!" She nearly screamed.

The shop was nearly empty, with maybe two other patrons in it. They both looked over. Nutty could see Flaky's face turning a visible pink. This made her smirk a little. She wondered how red she could make her face turn.

She suddenly stood up, knocking her chair over, "Oh my gosh! Hurry up! I want my desert now! My friend is paying good money, and this is how you treat us!?" She was screaming very loudly.

Her mission was a success. Her friend was sitting at her chair, hands over her face. She could tell she was nearly to the point of sweating out of the embarrassment and anxiety of the situation.

Suddenly, a waitress they did not know walked out, "I am sorry. But I am going to have to ask you to be quite. Your being rude and loud, and disrupting everyone else."

Flaky stood up, running out of the shop. Nutty had not meant for this to happen. She follows after her, not waiting for their deserts to come, down the street. She is able to catch up to her, a block away.

She grabs her shoulder, pulling her back, "Flaky.. I am sorry.."

Her hands are still covering her face, and she is crying. She could tell she is near a panic attack, her breathing quick and sweat covering her hands. She pulls her hands away, which are clasped to her face. to look at her. Her face is a hot red, and cheeks covered in tears.

"N-n-nutty.." She is barely able to make out, her lips trembling.

At that moment, they had never looked more sweeter though. They were like pieces of candy, dangling in front of her, and she could hardly ever resist candy.

She suddenly leans in, kissing her sobbing friend on the lips. Her tounge glides across her lips, picking up a slightly taste of cherry lip balm. Flaky is tooken by surprise, and just stands there. She so badly wants to take the kiss further, but knows that if Flaky is against this it would ruin their friendship forever. She pulls away from it after a few seconds. Even though this situation was sour, it would be one of her favorites.

"I'm sorry for that Flaky.. I just had to.. I hope you don't hate me after this."

Flaky's cheeks were somehow darker then ever, and she looked down at the ground, playing with her fingers. She seemed to be calmed down quite a bit though which relieved Nutty.

"I-I don't.. I.. Kinda liked it.."


End file.
